<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desire by Tigresa98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502896">Desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa98/pseuds/Tigresa98'>Tigresa98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Feel-good, Gay Sex, Happy Sex, Homoeroticism, Love, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa98/pseuds/Tigresa98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo esto es un juego sensual. El calor inunda el cuerpo, la mente nublada pierde su juicio. <br/>Simplemente ceden los deseos...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beacon Hills siempre ha sido un lugar intranquilo, en su mayoría gracias a las diferentes criaturas a las que les gusta el pueblo. Una semana de tranquilidad es algo casi impensable para este lugar.</p><p>Stiles sabe que en cualquier momento podría pasar alguna desgracia, en el fondo está consciente de lo irresponsable que es al estar encima de Derek. También al estar en su habitación, quizás sin seguro, donde existía la posibilidad de que llegara su padre de improviso y descubriera la pecaminosa escena que llevaban a cabo.</p><p>Incluso sabiendo todo lo que podría llegar a pasar, no podía evitar caer en el juego; tenía un hombre tan caliente como el infierno disponible y Stiles recién estaba saliendo de la adolescencia. Sus hormonas alborotadas aún podían hacerle actuar de forma precipitada, por muy inteligente que fuera. Él tampoco es de piedra y suprimir sus instintos con la pareja que se trae, suena inclusive ridículo.</p><p>No puede evitar desear arrastrar sus manos por el cuerpo contrario, pasear la lengua por su pelvis, incitándole al susurrar su nombre de forma morbosa. Obligar a su lobo a salir, empujando su ser sobre sí, inundándolo de su sabor hasta no saber cómo hablar si quiera.</p><p>Por otro lado, Derek no estaba tan preocupado como él. Estaba ensimismado en la tarea de comerle la boca. Así que estaba bien confiar un poquito en ese sentido lobuno que poseía un momento y dejarse llevar, incluso ahora que podría no estar funcionando muy bien.</p><p>Su pelvis se movía contra el miembro del moreno constantemente. Necesitaba descargar su lujuria de alguna forma. Deseaba tanto satisfacer a Derek, que lo tomara de una forma tan brutal, que las excusas posteriores a sus marcas no se las creyera ni Scott.</p><p>Se quita la camiseta con desesperación, tironeándo la base de la camisa de Derek. Este entiende y se despoja de la ropa en su pecho. Siguen besándose, como si la vida dependiera de ello. Stiles ahoga su pasión en los labios del moreno.</p><p>Su mente oscilaba entre las sensaciones que su cuerpo le proporcionaba. Ya no estaba ese chico friki que podía pasar horas hablando alguna estupidez. Solo quedaba el ardiente placer que burbujeaba en su vientre. Las ganas de que su martirio termine y le entreguen su preciado orgasmo.</p><p>El castaño suelta un sutil gemido que lo separa del mayor unos segundos. Derek gruñe en respuesta, clavando su mirada en los ojos contrarios.</p><p>"Acuéstate en la cama" Stiles obedece sin decir una palabra. Termina solo con el trasero fuera del colchón, levantado y dispuesto a su compañero. Ladea su cabeza por su hombro para encontrarse con las pupilas dilatas color verde.</p><p>Con la ropa inferior puesta, la mano de Derek serpentea por la franja de su trasero. Como si estuviera calculando el momento preciso para arrancarle las prendas. El castaño tiembla en anticipo, frotando su entrada con los dedos de su amante, haciendo más difícil el control.</p><p>Escucha el tintineo del cinturón deslizándose atrás suyo. Un sonido húmedo atravesar el aire. Escabulle la mirada hacia él y sabe lo que vendrá. El mayor finalmente le quita la ropa, estando aún en la posición anterior. Las prendas fueron removidas solamente hasta el comienzo de las pantorrillas. Siente un calor abrazarlo de forma superficial.</p><p>"Quiero que te toques para mí, Stiles" murmura su acompañante, la voz gruesa y demandante le excita aún más.</p><p>La mano del menor se arrastran por su cuerpo, llegando a su pene goteante. Acumula un poco de sus fluidos y rápidamente sigue su camino hasta su parte inferior, metiéndose uno de los dedos dentro de la cavidad. Ni siquiera le llega al nudillo pero la sensación lo incomoda. Intenta agregar otro en su apuro, soltando un quejido que se pierde en la almohada.</p><p>Luego nota las manos de Derek abrir más sus nalgas, su aliento le hace parar un segundo. La fría saliva del moreno se mezcla entre sus dedos temblorosos, ayudándole en la faena. Se siente demasiado expuesto a este nivel, no hay nada que los ojos de lobo se pierdan. Eso no le impide seguir de todas formas. De forma tortuosa abre su cuerpo para lo que vendrá, haciendo sonidos obscenos que aumentan el apetito sexual del mayor.</p><p>Cuando el cuarto dedo intenta penetrarle, su mano es alejada suavemente. El falo del contrario se desliza nuevamente por su trasero, como mofándose de su placer. Esta increíblemente duro y dispuesto a enterrarse dentro suya, lo que hace suspirar de forma brusca al humano.</p><p>"Derek, joder..." maldice, empujando su cuerpo hacia el otro.</p><p>La sedosa voz del nombrado lo hace callar, tal como un ser indefenso. Ambas palmas rodean la cadera del contrario, acercándolo hacia sí, dejándole percibir su calor y agarre.</p><p>"Tranquilo, será un momento" Sin avisar, Derek le penetra de manera inicial. Parte de su miembro avanza dentro en forma delicada.</p><p>Un lamento se escapa de Stiles. Sus extremidades de aprietan inconscientemente, arrugando las sábanas. Las manos del moreno acarician su costado en un intento de desviar el dolor. Se acerca más al castaño para estimular sus pezones, los cuales despiertan en interés. Acaricia su vientre suavemente, sin tocar más abajo. Por un instante el cuerpo de Stiles se siente vacilante entre el placer y dolor.</p><p>El pene de Derek se desliza aún más a fondo y pareciera interminable. La cara del castaño se deforma en un quejido silencioso. Unas lagrimas traicioneras corren por sus mejillas, las cuales son borradas por el dorso del moreno.</p><p>Acerca su boca a la piel pálida del hombro de su acompañante, mordiéndola levemente, marcándola en un color carmesí justo donde tocan los colmillos. Mete sus dedos en la boca del castaño para disuadirlo y la lengua de este lo recibe ansiosa. La saliva llega a escurrirse por su barbilla por la cantidad.</p><p>Por fin están totalmente conectados. Derek ladea la cara del menor, levantándola y besando sus labios de forma sucia. Comienza lentamente un vaivén en sus caderas.</p><p>Stiles se separa y suelta un gemido (que después lo avergonzará) desde el fondo de su garganta, oscurecida por el placer. El mayor planta besos por su mandíbula, acompañando sus movimientos pélvicos cada vez más rudos. Sus manos se aferran al frágil cuerpo del humano, dejando marcas inevitablemente. Los gemidos de Derek son sutiles y de una cierta forma sensual.</p><p>Toca el miembro del menor cuando siente el final acercarse. Sus movimientos erráticos golpean con fuerza la próstata del contrario. Intenta masturbarle al mismo tiempo que las embestidas y en un intento de callar, Stiles se tapa la boca con sus manos.</p><p>"No, no puedo, Derek..." habla entrecortado sobre su palma. Sigue balbuceando hasta que cae nuevamente hacia la almohada y con ella retiene gran parte de su voz. Derek lo penetra implacable y siente el orgasmo tan cerca que podría delirar. Se encuentra casi chillando el nombre del moreno y por dentro agradece la posición, porque ahora mismo estaría haciendo un escándalo.</p><p>Su cuerpo se contrae entonces, temblando furioso y corriéndose en la sábanas. Derek sigue chocando sus caderas, prolongando el orgasmo y sosteniendo firmemente el cuerpo convulsionado de Stiles.</p><p>La voz ronca del moreno se hace más fuerte a medida que entra en su climax. Saca su pene y baja de la cama. El humano gira en su dirección, extendiendo su cuerpo por la cama y quedando servicial a la espera.</p><p>Derek se masturba frente a la boca, esta vez complaciente de Stiles y termina vertiéndolo sobre la cara y labios de este. El menor enreda su lengua sobre la glande del lobo, terminando así todo.</p><p>Unos segundos pasan entre los jadeos, para que por fin terminen sacándose la ropa. Derek y Stiles terminan solo con su ropa interior. El menor se sienta en la cama mirando el cuerpo contrario maravillado. Nunca entendería lo que tuvo que hacer para merecer algo así, tocar ese cuerpo esculpido como del cielo, siendo tocado por él cada vez que quisiera.</p><p>"Ven acá grandulón" sonríe Stiles, abriendo los brazos en dirección al moreno. Este sin hacerse rogar abraza el cuerpo contrario, terminado ambos tendidos en la cama.</p><p>"Tendré que cambiar las sábanas mañana, están pegajosas por mi culpa" comenta el humano. Está acariciando la cabeza del mayor, quien está apoyado en su pecho.</p><p>No pareciera que Derek es cariñoso, pero la verdad es que ama los mimos, sobretodo hacia él. El castaño ya no podría contar las veces en que terminaron de la misma forma que ahora, abrazados y siendo él quien revuelve el cabello del lobo. Su pecho se estremece por la ternura que le provoca tener a un hombre tan fuerte en sus brazos, tan relajado con él.</p><p>El moreno gruñe en respuesta, pues el movimiento perturba su somnolencia y ahora lo único que desea es mezclar más aún su olor con Stiles.</p><p>"Bueno, bueno, ya entendí" se le escapa una risa suave al humano, sin parar de acariciar la cabeza del contrario. Derek entierra un poco más la cara en el pecho del menor. Están completamente enredados a este punto.</p><p>"Yo también te quiero..." susurra finalmente Stiles, besando la cabeza del lobo y comenzando a caer en el sueño.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias por leer</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>